fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomos (CSH)
Summary Nomos is the daemon of order, laws, statutes and ordinances. Most of his history is unknown, but it is stated that he was one of the Three Divines that emerged before the Dawn of Time. He was also the responsible for Kronos' defeat, as he is the one who create the prophecies which bound every single deity. He is sometimes seen taking a physical body to talk to his emissary or just to take a break from his annoying work - which he loves, but gets bored from time to time - In one of these trips, he just vanished without leaving any trace. Later it was revealed that Nomos did really die, but the circunstances of his demise are not known, as the new Master of Order limited himself to say: "Nomos is in the past. Leave him behind." Appearance and Personality Nomos is an abstract entity, thus he haven't got a physical form or appearance. However, when he takes physical form, he likes wearing a black cloak with a hood that covers his face. He is a very obssessive and compulsive entity, who does not like being questioned. He is also very proud and overbearing, most likely his younger brother Erebus (who in classical mythology would be his father). He likes chocolate and repudiates seeing things out of their natural places - such as a crooked frame or similar. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Nomos, alternatively known as Gregory, his own given name. Origin: The Chronicles of Starwin Hills. Gender: Male. Age: Older than time itself. Classification: Daemon, Primordial Deity, Abstract Entity. Date of Birth: Before the Dawn of Time. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Inapplicable. Birthplace: The Void. Weight: Inapplicable. 154 pounds in physical form. Height: Inapplicable. 6.1 feet in physical form. Likes: Order, Being prized, Chocolate. Dislikes: Disorder, Being questioned. Eye Color: Inapplicable. Unknown in physical form. Hair Color: Inapplicable. Unknown in physical form. Hobbies: Walking around the universes to see if everything is in order. Values: Keeping the Creation in order. Martial Status: Single. Status: Deceased. Affiliation: None (deceased) Previous Affiliation: The Greatest, Himself Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 10), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Unknown. At the very least Low-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Creation, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Cross-universal BFR, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he predates souls), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, likely many others (Has not been shown to use all of his abilities) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Likely stronger than his emissary, who destroyed an infinite number of universes, all of which are infinite in size, just by crying in emotional pain) | Outerverse level (Infinitely superior to all the other daemons combined. Daemons which are comparable to - if not stronger than - angels, all of which encompass an infinite number of dimensions. Hilbert's idea was born from the sight an angel have given to him. Not even a hypothetical merging of every angel and daemon in existence would be anywhere near Nomos' full potency, as he transcends all the dimensions they encompass) Speed: Immeasurable (Older than Space and Time themselves) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Multiversal level+ (Fought with Robert) | Outerversal level (Can fight his two younger siblings, Erebus and Hemera, at the same time) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The First (A very powerful diamond, created by Michelangelo under his master's orders. It holds all of the daemon power) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Holds an infinite amount of knowledge, although he is not at the same level as Erebus) Weaknesses: The First (It was created with that intention. Holding all of Nomos' power, he would be powerless should it be removed) Key: Physical form | True self Other Notable Victories: Notable losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Order Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1